Cullenography
by Sagatis
Summary: Need help figuring something about the Cullens or Bella out? Getting annoyed with all the stupid mistakes, and want to help people stop? Come see, add to, or spread Cullenography!
1. Cullenography

**Cullenography**

I'm tired of people making stupid mistakes. Don't get mad at me; I said stupid mistakes, not stupid people making mistakes.

So, I decided to do something about it.

Tada! Cullenography!

Anybody willing to help spread or add to this, post a review, or send me a message.

I found '15 Things Not To Do In Twilight Fanfiction' to go along with Cullenography. Check it out.

www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 3692754/ 1/ 15ThingsNotToDoInTwilightFanfiction  
_just take out the spaces. all of them._

* * *

**General**

•The Twilight vamps do NOT have fangs. Their teeth are just really sharp.

•The Cullens don't fling themselves at their lovers in public. They are more private about it because it would be suspicious if the public knew that each couple was married.

•A vampire **cannot** get pregnant or get a human pregnant. Vampires' eggs/sperm are dead. Period, the end.

•Vampires' hair/nails/any other part of their body do not grow. They are stuck exactly like they were when they were bitten. A pregnant woman will be forever pregnant.

•Newborn vampires' eyes are red for about a year; until all the blood in their system is burned off. They will still have to feed during that time though. And they will be strong because of the amount of blood in them.

•Not all vampires have gifts like Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Take Esme for example. Her gift is love and compassion. Rosalie's is tenacity (pigheadedness).

**By Character**

_Edward_

•He can only read minds. He can't talk into people's minds.

•His human last name is spelled M-A-S-E-N not Mason.

_Bella_

•She doesn't trip every other step. I know this has been said beforel.

_Carlisle_

•His name is spelled C-A-R-L-I-S-L-E not Charlisle or Carlyle.

_Emmett_

•His name is spelled E-M-M-E-T-T not Emmitt or Emmet or Emmit.

•Emmett is not stupid. He's a funny, cuddly big-brother-like figure to Bella.

•He is not a pervert. As Stephenie put it, 'His mind is like a clear lake.' He will say aloud everything he thinks.

_Jasper_

•He is actually the second oldest of all the vampires in the Cullen coven. He was born way before he joined them.

•He isn't evil. He tried to attack Bella on pure animal instinct, before he could stop himself. He was ashamed, and stays away from Bella for her safety.

_Esme_

•Her name is spelled E-S-M-E not Esma or Emsa.

_Rosalie_

•Her name is spelled R-O-S-A-L-I-E not Rosalee or Rosaley or Rosaly.

•Rosalie is not mean. She is jealous of Bella for having the choice to stay human. She is upset with Bella for not making the most of that choice.

_Alice_

•Alice may be short, but she isn't a midget. She isn't a 4'8" 18 year old.

•She loves to shop, but she does not go completely crazy when anyone so much as says shop. Be nice to her.

* * *

Thank you so much if you reviewed or sent in advice. I got 11 tips within a few hours of posting this! Thank you and keep sending them in! 

Please review or message me if you have an idea to add to this.** Reviews work best.**

**Please pass Cullenography around. **It doesn't do much good if nobody knows about it.

* * *

**Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, the Cullens, Bella, and other characters and groups contained in 'Cullenography' belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**I take no credit for the above mentioned, though I do credit myself, and hope others credit me, for making the most of this idea to help others.**

**I do not get any type of monetary, service, or product creditation for this work.**

* * *

Thanks for your patience, and sorry for all the big words. I'm trying to sound professional. XD

Love ya!  
Sagatis


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I would like to thank everybody who sent in a tip, all of which have been added to the first chapter.

Major thanks to Lon-Dubh, who submitted quite a few tips.

TheEnglishTeacher, Em'sGirl23, x. so far away, Jedi Bubbles, and in kisses-consume:

thanks for your help!!!

Other reviewers, all reviews are welcome, whether or not they contain a tip.

Corrections are appreciated.

Muchos Gracias!  
Sagatis


End file.
